The Clique Can't Think Of A Better Title!
by loveekelsey
Summary: Massie's heart is broken by derrington and mended by someone you would have never expected! R
1. Great News!

Westchester, New York

Massie Block's Bedroom

Tuesday June 12,2007

3:10

"Hey, Hey, You, You I don't like your girlfriend" rang Massie Block's new Samsung flip phone. She grabbed it off of her white dresser and flipped it open without looking up from her _Cosmo Girl_ magazine. "Hello" she answered "Ehmagawd you'll never believe what just happened!" shrieked Massie's best friend Alicia Rivera. " What." Massie rolled her eyes. Knowing Alicia, it was probably something about her buying her 50th pair of Marc Jacob shoes. " Guess!" " I dunno," Massie said wishing she would tell her already. "Ya know Cody Linley and Jason Dolley's movie _Kiss The Girl_?" " Yea" said Massie curiously. "Well I just heard that the premiere is this Saturday at the new movie theater down the street!" Alicia shrieked. Massie gasped. "Get out" " No, it's totally true! I heard it on the radio when I was working out!" Massie smiled. She had the hugest crush on Cody Linley; he was the hawttest actor alive!! Alicia on the other hand preferred Jason Dolley who wasn't as nearly as cute as Cody but at least she didn't have to worry about Alicia taking her man. "Leesh ya know what we have to do, right?" "Yep, we have to get into that premiere and meet our future husbands!" Massie laughed. "Yea and I know exactly how." " Buy a ticket?" Alicia guessed. " No!" Massie said annoyed. "If the premiere is this Saturday that means probably the tickets are already sold out." "So how do we get in then?" Massie smiled. " We sneak in" " What! How do we do that?" Alicia exclaimed. Massie hadn't really thought about that part. " Um…. I'll tell you tomorrow when we go shopping" " Kay see ya then," Alicia said then hung up. How _were _they going to sneak in? A light tap on Massie's door interrupted her thinking. " Yea," she called. Inez, the housekeeper opened the door and said " Claire just called and wanted you to come over to her house for a second. She said it was an emergency" " Kay" After Inez left Massie pulled on some pink and gray puma shoes and headed to Claire Lyons house, which happened to be Massie's guesthouse.


	2. Double DatePart 1

**This is a short chapter! Sorry but I need some reviews before I put another chapter up! Anyone have any ideas on how Massie and Alicia are gonna sneak in? Please share any ideas that you may have! Please R&R**

**-Kelsey**

Westchester, New York

Claire Lyon's Bedroom

Tuesday June 12

3:44

Massie brushed off Claire's blue and silver starred chair and sat down. She was wearing her brand new Juicy Couture white hip hugger pants and she didn't want any dust or stains on them. " What's up", Massie asked once she got comfy. " Uh well, Cam and I have a date tonight but Derrington…" Massie wondered how Claire knew Massie's nickname. " Does that sound okay?" Claire said. " Uh what" was all Massie could say. " Do you want to double date with me and Cam? You can take Derrington" Massie shivered thinking about Derrington. They had been dating for a month but still Massie seemed to still get butterflies when she was around him. " Uh…. I don't know" Massie trailed off. She still had to come up with a way to sneak into the premiere. " Please Massie, Please!!!" Claire begged. Massie sighed. "Fine, When does the movie start?" " Yay! It starts at 6:45 and Cam and Derrington are picking us up a 6:15!" Massie checked the time and saw that there was only about 2 hours to get ready. She quickly said bye to Claire and left to go and find the perfect outfit for her date.


	3. Getting Ready!

Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you like! Please R&R! Thanks! – Kelsey

Westchester, New York

Massie's Bedroom

Tuesday, June 12

4:03

Massie walked back as fast as she could to get home. She didn't have much time until Cam and Derrington would come and pick them up! She still had to take a shower, blow-dry her hair, style it, put make-up on, and find the perfect outfit and accessories! Thinking about all that she had to do made her more frustrated! Massie hopped in the shower and quickly got out and began to blow dry her hair. She decided to leave her hair down and clip her grown out side bangs up. She needed to defiantly schedule an appointment with Jacob ASAP! Massie went through her closet and picked out a blue Ella Moss dress and paired it with cute black leggings. She added black ankle boots and an ah-dorable black rhinestone heart necklace. Massie quickly did her make-up and admired herself in the mirror. She would say a 9.8 but something was missing. " Got it " Massie snapped and disappeared inside her closet. She came out with a black clutch in her hands. "Perf" Massie said as she spun looking at herself in the mirror. All of a sudden Bean came running in Massie's room. " Hey Bean, did you just come back from the groomers?" " Well mommy's going on a date tonight and will be back soon okay?" Massie heard a honk outside. Her stomach started to do flips. Questions started to fill her head like: _Will Derrington like what I'm wearing? Will he try to kiss me at the movies?_ The car honked again. All her questions would be answered tonight. Massie quickly dapped on a coat of Bubble Gum lip gloss and headed down to the car. With each step she took towards the car the more her stomach seemed to do flips. Massie walked towards the car and saw that Cam's older brother Harris was driving and Cam, Claire and Derrington was in the back. Then Massie saw something that made her wanna go run back in her room. She stopped dead in her tracks.

**Ha, Ha Cliffie!!! I know once again it's short but the next one will be longer!!!**

**-Kelsey**


	4. SORRY!

**Sorry it's taking so long!! This is a long and important chapter so im trying to make it Perfect!! So I'll have it up by tonite!! I have to go though cuz my sis wants to use the computer!! Blame her not me!! ByeKelsey**


	5. Double Date and Brooke?

Okay here's the next Chap!!!

-Kelsey

Westchester, New York

Harris' Car

Tuesday June 12

6:14

Massie stopped dead in her tracks. There was some girl with brown hair stuck on Derrington like glue! Who the heck was she? Massie was to busy watching the mystery brunette that she hadn't realized Cam had opened the car door for her. "Massie, you gonna get in?" " Yea," Massie saw that Cam and Claire were in the front two seats, and the mystery brunette and Derrington were in the back with an extra seat by the window.

The brunette was in the middle, practically on Derrington's lap and was laughing at something he must have said. Massie climbed in over Derrington giving him a flirty smile and giving the brunette a glare that said _Back off he's mine!_ Once Massie sat down and buckled up Derrington said " Hey Massie this is my old friend Brooke, Brooke this is…" " Massie, his _girlfriend",_ Massie interuppeted Derrington. She had to let Brooke know he was off limits. " Hi Massie, Derrick's told me a lot about you , but I expected you to be prettier in person!" Brooke smiled sweetly. Massie looked over to see if Derrington heard that but he was to busy arguing with Cam and Harris on what movie to see. "Excuse me?" Massie snapped. Harris stopped at a red light and Massie could see what Brooke actually looked like. She had brown hair with blond highlights that was a couple inches past her shoulder. She had bright green eyes and a tan face. Her lips were freshly glossed and cheeks looked naturally rosy. Brooke was really pretty, making Massie hate her even more! " I can't bah-lieve Derrick would date something like you! I mean who has side-bangs anymore? It went out of style last year and since when does ankle boots go with leggings?" Brooke snapped. Massie looked at her to see if she could find anything to critise Brooke on, but she could'nt find anything; Brooke was perfect! Massie couldn't even think of one comeback! Her brain was jello, she couldn't think, or talk, just sit there staring at Brooke. " Hey how does Pirates of the Carribean 3 sound?" Derrington asked. "Sure Derrick, that sounds great!" Brooke squealed. Ugh! " How about it Block? I can comfort you at the scary parts!" Brooke laughed. " Sure, Pirates sounds great" was all Massie could say.

They all climbed out of the car, bought there tickets and headed inside to go see the movie. Once they got in Massie headed to the bathroom so she could re-apply her make-up. Massie started re-appling blush when Brooke walked in. Great! This was Massie's chance to set things strait with Brooke. "Brooke, let's set things strait. Derrick's mine! He like's me, not you so back off!" Massie snapped. " That's what you think! By the time that stupid Pirates movie is over Derrick will be mine and not your's! He'll like me and um not you!" Brooke smirked.

" We'll see about that!" Massie quickly grabbed her stuff and headed strait out of the bathroom determined to make sure Brooke didn't take Derrington away from her. He wouldn't go for her, right? When Massie came out of the bathroom everyone was waiting in line to get snacks. Harris was talking on his cell phone, which reminded Massie that she had left her phone in the bathroom. Massie spun on her heel and rushed quickly back to the bathroom, bumping into Brooke hard enough to make her wobble on her heels a little bit. Massie found her phone right where she had left it. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message waiting for her. Meet us by the photo booth! With love Brooke  Oh God what did she want now! Massie headed to the photo booth.

At first she didn't see anyone but when she looked behind the photo booth she saw something all rite! Brooke had Derrington pushed up against the photo booth and she was pressed up against him and they were making out! OMG! Massie's stomach did flips! How could he! "Derrick! How could you?" Massie was close to tears. " I can't believe you! You, you, two-timing jerk! I hate you! Don't you ever talk to me again!" Massie was crying now and her mascara probably was everywhere but for one time in her life she didn't care what she looked like. Her heart was in two. Derrington pushed Brooke off of him and said something to her and started toward Massie. " Massie, it's not what you think!" " Get away from me!" Massie headed out off the movie theater and didn't care if she missed the movie, she just wanted to get away from him.

"Massie, wait, it's not what you think!" Derrington yelled. Massie didn't here him. She probally was long gone by now. Derrington turned toward Brooke. Basically everyone else in the movie theater was looking at him now. " Brooke, why the hell did you do that? You know I don't like you like that! Now Massie thinks I'm two-timing her! God, Brooke what is your problem?" " You should date me, not that brat Massie!" Brooke tried to push Derrington up against the photo booth but he pushed her away.

" I really liked her Brooke! She's not a brat and if that's what you think about her than maybe shouldn't be friends!" Derrington turned and headed to the bathroom. He had to think about what just happened.

Massie ran outside of the theater crying real hard, she had really like Derrington and thought that he had really liked her. Well she was wrong, way wrong! Massie started to dig threw her purse for her cell phone when it started to rain. Hard. " Great, what else could go wrong!" Massie said out loud. She got her cell phone out so she could call Isaac but then saw that it had died! "Perfect, Wonderful" Massie was soaking wet and really just wanted to go home! She could use Claire's but she didn't want to go back in there with Derrington and Brooke. Just thinking about them made her cry even harder. Massie decided to walk home and if she came across a pay phone she would use it to call Isaac. Massie headed in the direction of what she thought was her house. It was dark, and cold and she was crying and soaking wet!

About what felt like an hour a limo pulled up to Massie and stopped. Massie's first reaction was to run but she couldn't in these shoes so she would start to walk on the count of three. One, Two,….. " Hey, do need a ride any where?" A to familiar face asked. The boy had sunglasses and a hat on and seemed really familiar, the boy must have Massie looking at him strangly and said " Oh yea, let me introduce myself." The boy took off his hat and sunglasses, and Massie gasped!

**I know another cliffie!! HA,HA! But I bet u could problaly guess who it is but I'll post more when I get some more comments!! **

**Kelsey**


	6. UPDATE!

**Hey everyone!**

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I do hve a chapter headed your way but Im changing the story a little bit! So yeah im sorry I have been so busy with school and cheer but now it's the summer and so I have time to catch up on everything!! But im not going to update if I don't get any more reviews!! SOOOO please review! I love you guys!**

**-kelsey:)**


	7. Walking

Somewhere in Westchester!

Tuesday June 12, 2007

7:04

The boy took off his sunglasses and Massie turned to look at him. _Who is that?_ _He looks soo familiar_…, Massie thought. She was too upset to realize the sweet boy offering to give her a ride was actually Cody Linley! " So, do you need a lift or something, its really raining and lighting. So I figured you would want one." He said. Massie gave up she couldn't think straight. She had so much on her mind. She figured ot wold be better if she just says no. "No, its cool, I live right around the corner", Massie sniffled. " Well I better get going," and turned to walk to her house which was actually more than a corner away.

Massie normally would have flirted and said yes but she was just hurt and so confused. She couldn't believe that he would hurt her like that. She really thought he liked her.

A couple more minutes passed as Massie walked on. Well, she was done with him, she didn't need him to make_ her_ shine she was Massie Block! The awesome bounce-back girl! Massie was finally back to her normal self feeling great! She would start fresh, new, clean! New things, new clothes, new hair and especially new boys! Massie decided that first she would make a hair appointment with Jacob first thing, maybe dye her hair darker or cut it different! Massie was deep in thought when someone's voice, made her stop.

"MASSIE!!" she heard Claire's voice from a distance. YES!! Massie thought! Claire had come to save her! Then Massie could go home and relax and soak her feet, which had blisters the size of quarters! Massie turned around with a relieved smile on her face to see Harris' Ford comingup by her. Her face dropped, her heart thudded, and her stomach turned.

"MASSIE" Derrington yelled. He was half hanging out the window. Massie partly wanted him to come to her but partly didn't. NO, she thought. I'm better off. He wants Brooke, not me! With new tears in her eyes, Massie spun on her heel and turned. Trying to walk as fast as her tired feet would let her. "WAIT" she heard him yell. Then she heard a car door slam.


	8. DONE!

Ok here is the next chapter

**Ok here is the next chapter! Yeah things are kinda turning into a soap opera but I swear it will get better )**

Streets of Westchester

June 12, 2007

7:38

_Then she heard a car door slam. _

Massie didn't want this. After all these years of her dreaming about a guy jumping out of a car in the pouring rain to come and chase you down. She didn't want it.

She really just wanted to go home. Massie wasn't feeling all that great since she heard his voice. She was back to crying again but she didn't care. Let him see what he has done. She thought.

"MASSIE, please just listen to me" Derrington yelled. She felt his wet hand grab her shoulder and try to turn her around. To her it felt like the weight of the world. Derrington spun her around and put both hands on her shoulders so she would listen to him. Maybe, if she had more energy she could break loose.

"Massie" Derrington breathed. She started shedding more tears. Massie couldn't do this. Looking at the face of the used-to-be sweet boy who now was just another boy who could rip her heart out. Massie looked up at him. She knew she would regret it but she did.

"Massie, just listen to me," "What you saw back there with me and Brooke, was nothing" Massie's heart thuddered to the sound of Brooke's name. That gave her a big adreniline rush. Which was exactly what she needed. If she was going to say anything back.

"Brooke, is nothing, I like you, not her. Come on Block. I wouldn't do that to you!" "I love you" (AWWW) As much as Massie wanted to believe him, she couldn't. She new what she saw, and she was hurt. She wasn't going back to that again and take a chance. BROOKE that girl made her so mad. She could just just…. UGH!! And then something inside Massie snapped. "Massie, don't just look at me. Say something" " What do you want me to say, Derrik? That I'm sorry I caught you cheating on me? That its fine! It ok with me?" Massie was really into it now. "Your only sorry you got caught!! You don't care about my feelings!! You only care about yourself! How long has this gone on for? HMM? Is there another girl I should be aware of?" Massie yelled. She was so close to breaking down in sobs. Massie lowered her voice. "Derrik, I trusted you. I thought you liked me for me, not for my money or my looks, but for me! But, I guess I was wrong! Your just some loser jerk boy!" Massie couldn't do it aanymore. She had to get home.

" Don't ever talk to me again! I NEVER want to see your face ever again! So do me a favor and go jump off a bridge!" Massie yanked loose her shoulder, and turned away from Derrington. Leaving him in the rain.


	9. who's going where?

Hey guys here is the is the next chapter

**Hey guys here is the next chapter!! It's been a long time since I've updated but I still need some more reviews!! Yes, I know what's happening isn't what really Massie probably would do but…. I LOVE dramatic break-ups ******** lol don't worry I'm sure they will get back together!! Im trying to get at least a total of 20 reviews by the end of this week so review review!**

**Also give me some ideas of wht you want in the story. I kinda have a feeling about how the story is gonna go but…. Tell me wht u want! **

**P.S Tell me if I decided to write another clique story what should it be about??**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the clique stories! They are amazing and I don't own any of the characters! (except Brooke ********) I love Lisi Harrison 3**

Westchester, New York

Massie Block's Bedroom

Sunday August 17, 2008

8:39

It had been about 2 months since Massie and Derrington's break-up. She hadn't talk to him or seen him since then. She has avoided all his calls, emails, im's, and even a couple of the guy's he had sent over to talk to her. Massie was proud of herself for keeping her word. Besides she had her eye on a new neighbor that was moving in across the street from her. He was her age and would be attending OCD, which was now for boys too.

Her stomach turned knowing that tomorrow was her first day of 9th grade. (**note OCD is going to go up to high school just because I feel like she should be a little older )**) Tomorrow would be the day she would see derrington since that night. When they were still together they had signed up into as many classes together. She was positive they were in more than just one class together. Massie turned to her window facing the new neighbors house. The boy her age was carrying in a box with clothes in it. His golden skin with short brown hair and blue eyes made him a 10. She heard her mom say his name was Jared. Normally she definitely would have been over there introducing herself. But ever since that night she's been trying to stay boy-free. Massie couldn't take anymore boy drama in her life.

"_ba ba dida ba ba bebuum bo_" rang Massie's phone. "Hullo?" she answered. "Hey girl hey" Alicia her best friend replied. "So.. what are you planning to wear tomorrow??" "Um…" Massie looked over to her manikin her Mom bought her for Christmas. " Black blazer over a white cami with dark skinny jeans and a gold necklace" (**haha that was my first day of school outfit)**"you" Massie replied. " A navy blue Ralph Lauren dress" " Ah- dorable" Massie smiled. "Aha right back at you." "Emegawd I totally forgot to tell you what Josh told me. " "Um.. What?" She asked heading into her closet to find some shoes" " ok, don't freak, remember Brooke? That girl that derrick cheated on you, with?" Massie's stomach turned when she heard Brooke's name. She hated her. " Yeah, go on" Massie replied shakily. "Well, Josh told me that she transferred to OCD over the summer from her old school." Massie stopped breathing. OMG!! That girl. Never stopped. " What" "Yeah, that's what I said." Massie counted to three silently. Anger swelled in side her body. " That little …. Ugh is she out to ruin my life. I swear she already ruined my love life can't she just be happy about that?" " Yeah she really needs to get a life, hmm I wonder if her and derrick are dating?" " Leesh, listen to me, by this time tomorrow she is going to wish she stayed in wherever she came from" "ooh I love making people wish that" Alicia said evilly. " Look I gotta go I'm so stressed right now cya tomorrow" Massie hung up her phone and screamed. This can't be happening. She already has to deal with derrington tomorrow, not Brooke too.

Massie headed into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

**Hehe more later) review and give me ideas!! Love you**

**Kelsey 3**


End file.
